thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Segundo Aire
Segundo Aire is the tenth episode of the second season of Polimis's Breathing Again. It is the sixteenth episode overall. It premiered on April 21, 2019. Plot At the 100's hospital, Fer accompanies Dr. David as he makes his rounds. His first stop is an old man. William tells Fer to stab him in the head, and explains that resources are scarce; if a patient doesn't improve almost immediately, they have to cut them off. They take the body for disposal. "Come on, the body's getting cold," Officer Dawn says. They take the body and drop it down an elevator shaft to the basement. Steven explains that if the body is still warm, the rotters will take care of most of it. Meanwhile, on the road Joel is walking back to the school but is stopped by Majo. She explains that she changed her mind and decided to help him and her friends at the school, as she still needs to make up for what happened with Karla. Joel smiles and both head towards the school. Fer gets food from the designated eating area. On his way to the Dr. David's office, Fer passes Dawn's office and hears Dawn lecture a young girl about how to do her laundry. "If you're safe enough to be bored, you're lucky," Fer tells Dr. David when he complains about his job. Magdiel and Tai exit the sewers and end up outside the school, Tai asks Magdiel what are they going to do and she tells him they will head to the place where Fer and Jimena were supposed to be. At the hospital, a new patient is whisked in, Lieutenant Norman, who fell from a second floor window. The man who brings him in whispers to Dawn, who suddenly becomes much more involved. Dr. David says that it's a losing battle but Dawn insists that he try anyway. Things aren't looking good. The doctor shows Dawn his bruised stomach and that he is suffering from too much internal bleeding. When the doctor delivers the bad news, Dawn lashes out and slaps Fer. Dawn tells the doctor "William, try to grasp the stakes here." At the school, Danna asks Brian if he has seen Magdiel, to which he replies he doesn't. They conclude that Magdiel left the school looking for Fer and Danna claims that they should go after her. Brian ironically remarks that by doing it, someone would leave the school looking for them, and someone else will follow until the school is empty. Danna tells him to stay at the school and she will search for Fer and Magdiel. Dr. William checks on Fer and leaves so he can put on a fresh shirt that Sandy, Dawn's ward, left for him. He finds a lollipop in the pocket and smiles. Fer and Dr. William are called to a patient down the hall and find a guy, Isaac, who's been bitten. His arm has to be amputated but he refuses treatment and was caught trying to leave the community. Fer is forced to help hold him down while the doctors saw his arm off. Fer goes to the laundry room with his bloody clothes and meets Sandy, who left him the lollipop. Fer wonders why Isaac would try to escape and why couldn't he just work off his debt and leave. Sandy informs him that they tend to save people that are weak and unable to fight. They save them and force them to stay until they've worked off their debt, she implies that people don't actually get to leave. Sandy states that the guy who was bitten was from a walled community in Tlaxcala, and he's taking off when he gets the chance. Majo and Joel come across a bridge on their way back to the school. As they cross through it, Joel asks what did Majo do to Karla, she tells him about how she left Karla to be devoured by the walkers after being saved by her. Majo expresses guilt over it and tells Joel that she wants to help Karla's friends to make up for what happened to her. Joel tells Majo that what happened was not her fault, as she was scared and wasn't thinking. Majo then asks Joel why he asked her for help, as she always messes up and would probably do the same again, but he tells her this time could be different. Dawn brings Fer some food and Fer tells her he's not staying any longer than they make her. Dawn tries to sell him on staying at the community. She thinks that the world will not return to normal and it's important to bring safety and order. "Try to look at the good we're doing." she tells Fer. Fer eats the food but doesn't seem to change his decision to leave. Fer asks Sandy why she stays. In response, she takes Fer outside of the hospital and shows Fer around the 100. She explains they have an affinity for melee weapons such as spears, but guards also use firearms. They also have gardens and other agricultural areas and have grown enough to maintain the community. They have at least some electricity. Festive events such as movie nights take place. They have many fields, houses and a theater. Dr. David tells Fer to check on Lt. Norman and instructs him to give him 75mg of Clozapine (an anti-psychotic). Fer goes down and injects it. Sandy stops by just as Norman starts to seize and flat-lines. Fer then stabs the dead man in the head, ordering for his body to be removed. When Dawn demands to know what happened, Sandy takes the blame, saying she accidentally unplugged the ventilator. Dawn tells Giovanni to take Sandy to her office. Dr. David asks Fer "You gave him Clonazepam (a different drug, a sedative)?" Fer hears Sandy being beaten in the other room. David tells Fer that he gave him the wrong medicine and that the overdose killed him. Later, Tara takes Dawn to the jail where Fer sits in a cell as punishment for killing Norman. She tells him she knows that Sandy didn't unplug the ventilator. She says she had to beat Sandy for her dishonesty and to keep her in line. She proceeds to tell Fer that he isn't the greater good and hence isn't keeping him worth. "We keep people happy. The happier my people are, the harder they work to keep us going." Dawn tells Fer that he will have a lot of work to catch up on when he gets out, indicating that Dawn intends to keep him as her ward. Majo and Joel take shelter in an abandoned house. After investigating, Majo loudly bangs and curses to draw walkers out, but Joel admonishes her for doing so. Majo snaps back that she isn't under Joel's jurisdiction, and proceeds to clear the upper floor by herself. Joel yanks out a cable from the TV to secure the front door. As they secure the door, they argue over whether a knot is enough or to push the couch against the door. Joel angrily snaps that his knot is a good one and verbally slaps Majo, mentioning that Karla taught him it. Majo tells him that she knows she is garbage and hopes she lives to an old age so that she can live with the guilt of killing Karla. Joel then embraces her as she continues to cry. In the middle of the night, Joel is awakened by the sound of a walker. Majo is already awake, and calmly says that it has been making noise for around an hour, prompting Joel to suggest that it was caught on something. Joel goes to the door and is immediately attacked by a horde of walkers lurking upon the door. He holds the door shut, while Majo hands him a gun, then they both attempt to run. Both are nearly swarmed, but they manage to escape to the graveyard, where more walkers approach. Joel starts gunning them down one by one. As he runs out of bullets, a walker emerges and bites him in the neck. Joel pulls out a knife and kills the walker before collapsing to the floor and crying "I failed her..." A dying Joel observes as the walkers surround Majo, muttering "No...wait..." Joel tries to get his body up and help Majo. "Just give me one more chance..." Joel clings to life as Majo fends for herself "If I had just a few seconds" Joel laments for not being able to protect her "If only...for a brief moment" With dogged determination, Joel finds the strength to stand up. "THIS CAN'T END HERE" As a walker is about to bite Majo, Joel shoves it away and stomps his head, he then opens the walker's stomach and rubs its guts all over Majo. He tells Majo it will mask her scent, he points her towards the school and, lastly, tells her that "she will never disappoint her people." As Majo escapes, Joel cries and asks himself "Is this all I can do? I should've done more..." He then wipes aways the tears, "Maybe..." Joel says as he looks at the oncoming walkers and stands up bravely. "You'll have a better chance now" Co-Starring *Cal Bartlett as Charles *Austin Amelio as Giovanni *Jamie McShane as Norman *Jackson Pace as Isaac *Alanna Masterson as Tara Deaths *Charles *Norman *Joel (Off-Screen) Trivia *First appearance of Sandy *First appearance of Isaac *First (and last) appearance of Charles *First (and last) appearance of Norman *Last appearance of Joel *Segundo Aire is spanish for Second Wind. **Second Wind is a phenomenon revolving around the sudden increase in energy during a period of fatigue. Category:Season 2 (Breathing Again)